Way to the Stars
by Natsumi Kubrick
Summary: Tener un canal de YouTube anonimo, y un talento musical medio secreto...Asi era la vida de Juvia, una chica con una existencia mas de lo normal, que después de un pequeño empujón de su mejor amiga a logrado elegir el camino a las estrellas. Ser una estrella del K-pop podría ser el sueño de cualquiera pero no todos llegamos a cumplirlo. ¡Juvia tiene mucha suerte!
1. Chapter 1

**Realizado utilzando los personajes del anime manga Fairy tal, que como ya todos en el mundo sabran, no es mio, por lo tanto los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, la historia es creada mediante un momento de flojera y para no desperdiciar tiempo pues algo para hacer es escribir.**

 **sin mas bla bla, empecemos, AYE SR.**

* * *

 **POV Juvia**

Si tienes un sueño incumplido, tu corazón te pedirá con fuerza alcanzarlo, materializar dicho sueño será un anhelo que tu corazón nunca querrá borrar.

Desde pequeña a Juvia le encantaba escuchar a su mama cantar, se divertía mucho aprendiendo a tocar instrumentos y amaba bailar encerrada en su habitación, no pensando en ser como alguien, sino en ser como Juvia.

Cuando la madre de Juvia falleció en aquel accidente, se dio cuenta de que en realidad si dependía de alguien, su madre siempre fue el motor que la impulsaba y ahora sin ella fue como quedarse estancada. Juvia desde pequeña sufría de abusos y burlas por parte de sus compañeros de clases, su madre era el impulso a sonreír cada día, pero ella ya no estaba más.

2 años después, cuando una niña llamada Jerica se mudó al lado de la casa de Juvia todo cambio, Juvia encontró amistad y sobre todo…Apoyo.

-Cantas muy bien Juvia- Le decía a Juvia con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Gracias- La única persona que le sonreía a Juvia y la alagaba así era su madre, a Juvia le alegraba poder tener a Jerica a su lado.

-¿Por qué no entras a un concurso de canto? ¡Yo iré a acerté barra!- Hablaba animadamente.

-Creo que Juvia se desmayaría- Responde Juvia rápidamente, y es que es verdad, Juvia es bastante tímida, sin contar que es exageradamente torpe.

-Sabes, yo también tengo un sueño- Me decía girando su rostro hacia el cielo.

-Así, Juvia quiere saber- Pregunte con curiosidad.

-Quiero ayudar, quiero apoyar a los que no tiene nada y aunque sé que las cosas no deben hacerse esperando algo a cambio, me gustaría ser recordada por ellos y tal vez recibir un…Gracias- Dice con una tierna sonrisa, valla eso sí que era un sueño.

-Juvia piensa que eres muy buena persona, y que es un gran sueño- Dice Juvia devolviéndole la sonrisa y ella solo responde riéndose para que finalmente ambas termináramos riendo.

Después de eso Jerica continuo insistiéndole a Juvia con que tenía que seguir adelante en lo del canto, razón por la cual se decidió que Juvia entraría a clases de Baile e Inglés, ya que como dice Jerica ´´si quieres triunfar debes prepararte para explorar´´

Cuando Juvia tenía 13 años de edad una idea loca llego a la cabeza de Jerica.

-Sabes Juvia, estaba pensando y se me ocurrió…Tienes muchas canciones buenas de tu propia autoría, así que, ¿Por qué no creas un canal de YouTube?- lanza la bomba de repente dejando a Juvia completamente helada, aunque si Juvia lo mira desde un punto de vista artificial, no sonaba tan mal esa idea.

-Pero sabes que a Juvia le avergüenza…- No dejo a Juvia terminar simplemente continuo insistiendo.

-No hay necesidad de que vean tu cara o conozcan tu nombre, sería un canal anónimo o algo así, de esa forma podrás saber si tu música le agrada a las demás personas, ¡aunque a mí me encanta!- Dice con mucha emoción y en ese momento Juvia se convierte en un ser anónimo…Si Juvia acepto inmediatamente su idea y unos días después Juvia creo su canal de YouTube con el nombre de…

 **Sapphiere**

Es un nombre que Juvia decidió rápidamente, es la traducción de Zafiro al inglés, y a Juvia ¡Le encantan los Zafiros!

3 años han pasado desde entonces y el canal de Juvia ha alcanzado un total de **11.006.288** suscriptores. Es una suma bastante impresionante para las expectativas que tenía Juvia al principio, pero tal vez esto sea una demostración de que no es imposible, que su sueño tal vez pueda cumplirse… Dejando a un lado todo lo bueno, hablemos de lo malo, los comentarios con ¨ ¿Por qué no te dejas ver?¨ ¨Muéstrate¨ ¨ ¿Cuál es tú verdadero nombre?¨, atacan a Juvia todos los días, pero bueno, es de esperarse, además de eso esta Jerica con su, ¨ya debes salir a la luz¨ ¨Sal del closet de una vez¨, así que Juvia lo estuvo pensando y al final lo decidió… ¡Juvia ira a Corea! _ Supongo que se preguntaran que tiene que ver eso, bueno, Juvia ha decido intentar dejar sus miedos afuera y hacer una audición para una agencia de K-pop, si la aceptan, creo que Juvia tendrá un mayor impulso para mostrar quien es realmente Sapphiere, por esa razón se encuentra en un avión que se dirige a Corea del Sur.

El padre de Juvia es más tranquilo de lo normal, por lo que le dio su permiso a Juvia rápidamente. Como ya Juvia tenía el canto y las clases de baile encima, además de que había logrado estudiar inglés y coreano, todo sería más sencillo. Aunque sea una persona tímida no debe negarse que Juvia es buena actuando solo tuve que tomar unas pocas clases y pues con lo que se refiere a modelaje eso si A LA DE DIOS.

Al llegar al lugar donde Juvia haría su audición noto que habían muchas personas, pero aja, ´´es de corronchos sorprenderse Juvia¨, me decía a mí misma mientras escuchaba que ya empezaban a llamar a los aspirantes.

Debíamos primero, presentarnos, ellos ya sabrán de dónde vienes, tú nombre o edad, lo que en realidad debes decir es hablo tales idiomas, toco tales instrumentos, experiencia en el campo (si es que la tienes) y bla bla. Después deberás hacer una presentación de canto, Luego baile, Actuación y por ultimo modelaje (Ya saben, ellos venden por la imagen).

-¡Erza Scarlet!- Juvia escucho que llamaron a alguien y se acercó para observar ya que lo único que separaba a los que están afuera de los que estaban adentro era una pared de vidrio.

La chica era peli roja, alta, tal vez un año mayor que Juvia.

-El idioma que manejo es únicamente el coreano, toco la batería y la guitarra acústica, hasta el momento no tengo experiencia en el campo- Empezó a explicar, después de ello, los jurados asintieron y la melodía de una canción (ya elegida por ella) empezó a escucharse.

 **Me has hecho sufrir demasiado**

 **¿Nos recuerdas cuando brillaban las estrellas?**

 **Tú persona odiosa, quién robó mi corazón**

 **Me está doliendo mucho ahora**

 **(N° 9) Eres el único quién puede hacerme sonreír**

 **(N° 9) Eres el único que puede hacerme llorar**

 **(N° 9) Eres mi máscara de esmoquin, el héroe que me protegió**

 **Pero me dejaste, te odio…**

No reconocí la canción realmente, pero sabía que estaba cantando en coreano. Después de ello la chica dio su presentación de baile, actuación (que por cierto a Juvia le encanto) y por ultimo modelaje, para luego salir del lugar.

5 presentaciones después llamaron esta vez a una chica Rubia, Lucy Heartfilia, ese era su nombre.

-Mi idioma es el inglés, por el momento no toco ningún instrumento y he participado en un concurso de baile en Estados Unidos- Explico la chica sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento, se notaba orgullosa de sí misma y sobre todo segura.

Después la melodía empezó y obvio que reconocí esa canción inmediatamente…

 **Oh no, ¿me acerqué demasiado?**

 **Oh, ¿casi vi lo que hay realmente en el interior?**

 **Todas tus inseguridades,**

 **Todos los trapos sucios,**

 **Nunca me hicieron pestañear (ni) una sola vez.**

 **Incondicional, incondicionalmente,**

 **Te amaré incondicionalmente.**

 **Ahora no hay miedo,**

 **Déjalo ir, y simplemente sé libre.**

 **Te amaré incondicionalmente…  
**

Después la chica realizo su presentación de baile, realmente increíble por decirlo menos, la actuación y luego el modelaje en el cual se destacó por todos los puntos de vista, yo diría que la chica tiene talento.

En ese momento Juvia estaba ahí, distraída esperando que alguien más entrara cuando de repente…

-¡Juvia Loxar!- El turno de Juvia había llegado y sintió su cuerpo temblar, mientras el cerebro de Juvia piensa en correr pero su cuerpo ya se estaba moviendo hacia la entrada.

-El idioma de Juvia es el español, pero también maneja el inglés y el coreano, Juvia toca el piano y la guitarra, hasta el momento no tiene experiencia en el campo- Dije intentando no notarme nerviosa.

En ese momento la melodía de la canción que había elegido comenzó…

 **Esa sensación que no se va, acaba de hacerlo**

 **Y caminé miles de kilómetros para comprobarlo**

 **Y estoy atrapada en el fuego cruzado de mis propios pensamientos**

 **El color de mi sangre es todo lo que veo sobre las rocas**

 **Mientras tú navegas de mí**

 **Las alarmas sonarán toda una eternidad**

 **Las olas romperán toda cadena sobre mí**

 **Mis huesos se blanquearán**

 **Mi carne huirá,**

 **Así que ayuda a que mi llama sin vida respire**

 **Y Dios sabe que no estoy muriendo**

 **O, sino que respiro ahora**

 **Y Dios sabe que es la única manera de sanar ahora**

 **Con toda la sangre que perdí contigo**

 **Esta ahoga el amor que pensé, conocía.**

 **Los sueños perdidos que enterré en mi sueño por él**

 **Y éste fue el éxtasis del amor perdido**

 **Y he sido lanzada al tiroteo de balas vacías**

 **Y mi sangre es todo lo que veo mientras me arrebatas el alma**

 **Las alarmas sonarán toda una eternidad**

 **Las olas romperán toda cadena sobre mí**

 **Mis huesos se blanquearán**

 **Mi carne huirá,**

 **Así que ayuda a que mi llama sin vida respire.**

Juvia logro hacerlo, esa era una de las canciones hechas por Juvia y publicadas en su canal, Juvia canto con la fluidez que deseaba tener, incluso creo que coloco los extraños rostros que siempre colocaba al cantar en su habitación, bueno en el canto creo que me a Juvia le fue bien, pero esto no terminaba aquí…

Después a Juvia le tocó bailar, no dirá que fue impresionante pero cree que estuvo bien, luego actuar, hay si Juvia se pudo lucir ¡Incluso lloro mis amigos!, por ultimo modelaje y esto es lo que embarro su presentación, aunque Juvia no se cayó ni nada por el estilo, no sabía ni que hacer, imito alguna de las cosas que habían hecho los participantes anteriores y después Juvia se despidió y salió de ahí.

 **3 meses después**

Juvia se encontraba durmiendo, pero fue despertada por una notificación en su celular. Aun estando un poco soñolienta Juvia tomo el teléfono y miro el correo electrónico…

Las audiciones **ideal rhythm,** se complacen en manifestarle por medio de este correo, que usted ha sido uno/a de los seleccionados para pertenecer a la agencia de K-Pop **Fairy Tail**

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- Grito Juvia en su habitación, minutos después Jerica se asomó por la ventana.

-¡No te mueras!- Le grito a Juvia.

-¡Juvia fue aceptada!- Grito Juvia en respuesta.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- Esta vez el grito fue de ella. Ambas salimos corriendo y empezamos a abrazarnos en el frente de nuestras casas, era una alegría muy especial para Juvia, iría a Corea para pertenecer a Fairy Tail, eso no es algo que ve todos los días.

2 días después tuvo que volver a montarse en un avión para dirigirse hacia Corea, esta vez con toda la seguridad de que estaba un paso más cerca de completar su sueño.

Al llegar a aquellos enormes edificios, Juvia noto que habían no tantas personas como Juvia imaginaba, 30 personas era decir mucho. Al rato un anciano de baja estatura salió y empezó a hablar desde uno de los balcones del edificio.

-Me complace recibirlos, mis hadas estrellas- Dice con mucha alegría, parecía una persona muy agradable.

-Desde ahora sus sueños estarán a la palma de sus manos, en este instante escucharan la lista y las ubicaciones para sus clases de preparación- Explico el anciano, en ese momento una mujer de cabello Lila se colocó al lado izquierdo de él y empezó a hablar…

-Clase A: Cristina Apobeyo, bla bla… Clase B: Jin Kim bla bla- Juvia estaba atenta esperando escuchar su nombre pero nunca fue llamada, la mujer se retiró y el hombre se despidió para luego irse.

-¿Eh?, que extraño- Note que todos los presentes se iban pero 4 chicas más se quedaron, entre ellas la peli roja y la rubia del otro día, ellas se veían un poco confundidas entonces la rubia de repente se acercó a Juvia y le pregunto…

-¿A ti tampoco te llamaron?- Juvia negó con la cabeza en respuesta, segundos después las puertas del edificio se abrieron dejando ver al pequeño anciano.

-Pasen, aquí les responderé sus dudas- Dice mientras empieza a caminar hacia adentro del lugar, nosotras nos miramos las caras por un momento pero al final decidimos entrar.

-Y bien ¿Qué necesitan saber?- Nos pregunta amablemente.

-A mí me llego un correo diciéndome que había sido aceptada, pero mi nombre no fue mencionado en las listas de hace unos minutos- Explica un chica baja de cabellera azul que se encontraba a la derecha de Juvia.

-La razón es sencilla, hemos seleccionado una categoría ´´Vip´´ por así decirlo, si el correo que les llego lleva las letras en dorado en lugar de negro es porque pertenecen a esa categoría- Explico el anciano e inmediatamente todas sacamos nuestros teléfonos y miramos los correos y si, las letras del correo que le llego a Juvia estaban en color dorado.

-¿Alguna tiene las letras en color negro?- Pregunto, pero todas nos quedamos en silencio, al parecer todas estábamos dentro de esa categoría ´´Vip´´.

-Bien, entonces salúdense, porque de ahora en adelante serán compañeras y no me refiero solamente a compañeras de clase, si no compañeras de Grupo K-pop- Juvia se sorprendió ligeramente, es extraño que formen un grupo tan rápidamente, pero bueno, igual Juvia está feliz.

-Ahora supongo que se preguntaran que es la zona ´´Vip´´, bueno, en esta categoría fueron asignados los aspirantes a los cuales se les encontró pocos ámbitos a mejorar, ósea ustedes fueron las 5 mejores, por lo que recibirán clases privadas y su debut empezara mucho antes que el de los demás- Explico el anciano con cara de orgullo y a Juvia estaba que se le abría la boca, Juvia Loxar seleccionada entre las 5 mejores de un grupo de casi mil personas que se presentaron a las audiciones.

-Vivirán en un departamento reservado para dicha categoría, pueden quedarse aquí a conocerse si lo desean y tendrán 24 horas para pensar en la situación, el día de mañana se verán todos los requisitos del contrato y demás, así que por el momento me retiro- Termino de explicar para luego retirarse del lugar y dejarnos, con una mezcla entre alegría, sorpresa y confusión.

-Bien, bueno supongo que todas están sorprendidas, yo también lo estoy, pero cree que es mejor para nosotras conocernos y empezar bien desde el principio, mi nombres es Erza Scarlet, un gusto conocerlas- Se presentó la chica de cabello rojo y debo decir que a Juvia le agrada, se ve como una persona estricta pero al mismo tiempo divertida.

-Ella es Lucy, no sabe hablar coreano por lo que yo traduciré sus palabras mientras aprende- Explicaba una chica peli rosa mientras la rubia a su lado se sonrojaba- Yo soy Aries y es un placer conocerlas a todas vosotras.

-Yo soy Levy Mcgarden, un gusto estar con ustedes y debo decirles, ¡Comparto la emoción!- Todas reímos de su comentario, excepto Lucy, ella esperaba la traducción de Aries.

-Juvia Loxar, Juvia tiene un gran gusto, alegría, emoción y demás palabras con las que pueda expresarse de estar aquí- Simplemente Juvia se dejó llevar por la emoción, todas se veían muy amables, Juvia cree que todas se llevaran bien.

* * *

 **Bien...Detalles rápidos:**

 **Las canciones (aunque tal vez ya las conozcan)**

 **La que canto Erza se llama Number Nine y es del grupo coreano T-ARA**

 **Lucy canto unconditionally de Katy Perry**

 **y por ultimo Juvia, My Blood de Ellie gouldimg**

 **Hasta el momento las canciones que colocare seran de cantantes por que no me considero una persona con el gran talento, don o lo que sea de hacer canciones, pero talvez mas adelnate coloque una hecha por mi, quien sabe...**


	2. Konpanion

Y bien, ¿quieren hablar? O ¿quieren explorar?- Pregunto Erza, Juvia se giró a mirar a todas y de repente…

-Hablar podremos hacerlo en la noche, ¿Qué tal si vamos a por una aventura?- Decía Levy mientras levanta un brazo y todas hacíamos lo mismo que ella, ya que pues, tenía razón. En ese momento hubo una dispersión inmediata, Aries salió dispara hacia el patio mientras Lucy y Levy subían al segundo piso, Juvia no sabía qué hacer así que miro a Erza que por suerte aún seguía en el lugar.

-¿Qué hará Erza?- Pregunte con curiosidad y timidez.

-¿No quieres tomar fotos?- Me dijo con estrellitas en los ojos y a Juvia se le soltó una risita, pero cierto, seguro que si volvía a Colombia sin fotografías Jerica haría rodar a Juvia cuesta abajo por las escaleras del cerro de Monserrate.

-Juvia quiere- Respondí y así ambas empezamos a caminar tranquilamente por el lugar. El edificio era aún más grande por dentro que como se veía por fuera, todo se veía impecable y perfecto, en un momento decidimos entrar a una de las salas y nos encontramos nada más y nada menos que con una sala llena de instrumentos, Erza enloqueció apenas vio la batería, Juvia se da cuenta que le gusta mucho, empezó a tomarle fotografías como loca.

-Es tan diferente a la que tengo en casa, pareciera que esta fuera de la realeza- Dice con lágrimas en los ojos y Juvia simplemente sonríe y eso es porque Juvia la entiende, ella también ama tocar el piano.

-¿Tocas algún instrumento?- Le pregunta Juvia.

-Sí, Juvia toca el piano y la guitarra- Responde sin pensarlo mucho.

-Yo también toco la guitarra, pero solo la acústica, me dicen que no hay mucha diferencia entre tocar esa y la eléctrica pero a mí se me hace más complicado tocar la eléctrica- Le comenta a Juvia mientras empieza a tocar con cuidado la batería.

-Pues, Juvia toca la guitarra tanto acústica como eléctrica, Juvia cree que no hay mucha diferencia para tocarlas, pero todos tenemos una forma diferente de aprender- Respondo.

-Supongo, bien, yo voy a seguir caminando, no sé si quieras quedarte un momento más aquí- Le comenta a Juvia mientras deja de tocar la batería.

-Sí, Juvia se quedara un rato más aquí- Responde después de pensarlo unos segundos.

-Bien, nos vemos en un rato- Le dice a Juvia mientras cierra la puerta tras ella. Juvia empezo a caminar hacia un lindo piano de cola negro, la verdad le había llamado la atención desde el principio, pero quiso no demostrarlo mucho, después de tocarlo unos segundos, Juvia decidió sentarse y tocar una pequeña melodía, aquella melodía fue la primera que Juvia aprendió, enseñada por su madre, cuando Juvia aún era muy pequeña, nunca la olvidara…

 **POV Gray**

Caminaba por los pasillos del edificio, quería ver si de pronto encontraba algo nuevo, tantos flash ya me tenían la vista agotada, por mas que sea mi sueño ser una estrella K-pop, la misma rutina de siempre, todos los días desde hace 3 años, que asfixiante. Caminaba mientras pensaba como hubiera sido mi vida si hubiese continuado con mi rutina de persona normal, tal vez estaría trabajando en McDonald´s... Pero

De repente algo me saco de mis pensamientos, una melodía dulce, parecía enviar mensajes de amor, cariño y comprensión, el tipo de melodía que podría calmar hasta a un bebe con hambre. Camine siguiendo la música para darme cuenta de que esta venia de la sala de música, me acerque con cuidado para no hacer ningún ruido, tal vez si la persona que estaba tocando me escuchaba se detendría y no quería eso…Pero

-Gray, hay estas, el abuelo nos está buscando- Me dice Locke sacándome de mi concentración, quisiera o no tenía que ir con Locke, ojalá esta melodía no haya sido de solo un día.

Al llegar a la sala lo primero que escucho son los gritos de Natsu

-¡Esta loco viejo! No ve que ya me está matando con todo el trabajo que me pone encima y ahora quiere que también haga de profesor- Decía Natsu mientras hacía raras señas con sus manos.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunte mientras entraba a la sala.

-El presidente quiere que seamos los profesores de un nuevo grupo, próximo a debutar- Resume Jellal.

-¡Ni en un millón de años!- Vuelve a gritar Natsu.

-Hay, tu si eres berrinchudo…Ya se, les daré algo a cambio- Propone el abuelo.

-¿Algo?- Pregunta Natsu a lo que el anciano asiente.

-Pues yo lo que quiero es oxigeno- Digo de manera sarcástica.

-Te puedo llevar a un hospital y hago que te lo coloquen, ¿eso es todo lo que quieren?- Dice el anciano sacándome una gota de sudor en la frente.

-¡Pero claro que no abuelo! solo era sarcasmo- Grito con cierta falta de paciencia.

-¿Qué puede ofrecernos?- Pregunta seriamente Lyon.

-¿Qué opinan si?, les relajo la agenda durante ese tiempo- Ofrece el abuelo.

-¿De qué forma?- Pregunta Jellal.

-Sin viajes ni conciertos los próximos 4 meses- Explica el abuelo, y sinceramente me parece bien, ya tengo el culo cansado de tanto estar sentado en una silla de avión.

-Por mi está bien- Dice Locke restándole importancia.

-Yo quisiera pedir algo más, quiero libre la última semana de diciembre- Señala Lyon.

-Si eso, si nos das esa semana libre y estos cuatro meses sin viajes ni conciertos, acepto- Informo Natsu mientras cruzaba sus brazos y ponía una mirada de ´´No voy a ceder hasta obtenerlo´´

-Ask, está bien- Dice el abuelo por fin cediendo hacia las peticiones que imponía el grupo.

-Mañana se firmara el contrato y organizaremos las posiciones del grupo, Mirajane vendrá a ayudar con eso, por lo tanto sus clases comenzaran pasado mañana, pero me gustaría que mañana estuvieran aquí para presentárselas con anterioridad- Explica Makarov.

-Sí, lo que sea- Dice Gajeel con desinterés.

-¿Hora?- Pregunte y el anciano hizo una seña de 4 con los dedos de sus manos, para después salir de la sala.

 **POV Lucy**

Después de volver a reunirnos, el presidente nos envió en un auto con uno de sus choferes, a lo que sería, nuestro apartamento de ahora en adelante.

Al llegar mi mentón casi toca el suelo, el apartamento se encontraba en el séptimo piso de un lujoso edificio, al entrar a nuestro ´´nuevo hogar´´ por así decirlo. Nos encontramos con una sala de estar con una ventana del tamaño de toda una pared, la cocina se dividía de la sala con una barra, todo estaba muy bien amoblado y la iluminación era perfecta, las paredes eran de tonos beige con blanco y ¡un televisor pantalla plana de 60 pulgadas!

-¡Este será el cuarto de Juvia!- Escuche que grito Juvia y en ese momento recordé, ¡había que elegir las habitaciones!, aunque ya nos habían dicho que el apartamento contaba con 6 habitaciones, cosa que fue difícil de creer para mí.

Mientras corría camino a una habitación me di cuenta de que solo quedaban desocupadas tres, cuando note, una de esas habitaciones tenia balcón, corrí directamente para esa, y de aquí nadie me saca. Observe que Aries venia caminando tranquilamente y entraba a la habitación que aún quedaba libre.

-¡Listo! ¡Ya todas eligieron!- Grito Erza.

-¡Sí!- Respondimos.

Decidí asomarme a la habitación de Juvia, ella había sido la primera en elegir, así que suponía que su habitación debía ser la mejor. Al asomarme note que era una habitación espaciosa, con una enorme venta, pero hay algo que no entendía.

-¿Por qué no elegiste la del balcón? Acaso el destino la estaba guardando para mí- Todas me miraron.

-Juvia no tomo la del balcón, ya que las vistas son tapadas por el edificio de al lado, además de que Juvia cree que sería incomodo que alguien la pudiera ver cambiándose desde la venta de enfrente- Explico Juvia con total calma y yo solo quede con cara de poker, claro por eso no la había cogido nadie y como yo entre corriendo, con la adrenalina encima no preste atención, pero bueno ya que.

Después de eso todas fuimos a nuestras habitaciones a desempacar organizar y demás.

 **Al otro día**

 **POV Erza**

Me levante a las 6:30 am, Salí me cepille los dientes, me bañe, me cambie y todavía ¡ninguna de ellas había despertado!, tome uno de las ollas de la cocina y con un cucharon empecé a pasearme por cada una de las habitaciones mientras hacia una marcha marcial.

-¡Silencio!- Grito Levy aun dormida, me acerque y la tome de los pies y empecé a jalarla para sacarla de la cama, pero ella se retenía, ¡que niña pesada!

-¡Vamos Levy! Son casi las 8 de la mañana, debemos llegar a la agencia a las 10 recuerdas- Como si un balde agua le callera encima se levantó y salió corriendo directo para el baño.

Levy se bañaba mientras Juvia cantaba utilizando el secador como micrófono, mientras Aries preparaba el desayuno y Lucy… ¿Buscaba algo detrás de la nevera?, bueno mejor ni preguntar.

 **POV Juvia**

Por suerte logramos llegar a tiempo y el señor Makarov nos esperaba en una sala junto a ¡Mirajane!, ok Juvia no es la chica que más sepa sobre artistas, pero ¿quién en su sano juicio no conoce a Mirajane?, era prácticamente la cantante más famosa de la agencia Fairy tail y una de las más famosas en todo Asia, incluso la conocían en Colombia.

Frente a ellos había una pantalla, bastante grande, de unas 100 pulgadas creo.

-Bienvenidas- Saluda el señor Makarov.

-Buenos días- Decimos todas en coro.

-Tal vez ya conozcan a Mirajane, es mi más confiable estrella- Dice mientras la seña con su mano.

-Es un gusto conocerlas- Dice Mirajane con mucha educación.

-Gusto el de Juvia- Digo y al darme cuenta Juvia se tapa la boca y ve que ella se ríe.

-Juvia lo siente, es que le parece que eres una estupenda cantante- Digo un poco apenada.

-Muchas gracias por el cumplido- Dice ella con una tierna sonrisa.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió bruscamente y Juvia junto con los demás giramos a mirar quien era y pudimos ver a una chica de cabellera castaña.

-Hasta que por fin llegas- Dice Makarov.

-Lo lamento es que me perdí, ya que no pude venir ayer se me hizo más complicado- Juvia estaba un tanto confundida, pero según lo que el cerebro de Juvia podía deducir, tal vez esta chica haría equipo con nosotras.

-Chicas, ella es Cana Alberona y será compañera vuestra- Explico el anciano, pero bueno Juvia al parecer había deducido correctamente.

-Un gusto- Dice Cana mientras se acerca a nosotras.

-Igualmente- Respondemos.

-Bien, están aquí principalmente para que hablemos acerca del contrato- Decía el anciano mientras empezaba a caminar y entraba a otra habitación por medio de una puerta de vidrio que Juvia ni cuenta se había dado que estaba ahí.

-Este es el contrato- Dice poniendo un papel sobre la mesa- Podéis leerlo y decirme si estáis de acuerdo o no.

El contrato decía algo sobre pertenecer a la agencia por tiempo indefinido y al parecer podríamos continuar con nuestros estudios si así lo deseábamos, etc.

Todas aceptamos, después de eso volvimos a la sala anterior.

-Bien chicas, ahora llego el momento de asignar las posiciones de cada una de ustedes en el grupo- Decía el anciano mientras la pantalla se encendía, dejando ver los rostros de todas nosotras.

-Pero antes necesito que rapeen- Dice con una sonrisa.

-¿Eh?- Preguntamos sin entender.

-Cuando ustedes presentaron la audición, cantaron, bailaron, actuaron y modelaron, pero no rapiaron (no sé si escribe así), así que ahora necesito que lo hagan- Todas nos miramos las caras y pues toco hacerlo.

Por turnos cada una de nosotras paso, he hicimos lo que el presidente pedía.

-Bien empezamos, los puntajes están así…

Erza: canto-7, baile-6, actuación 8, modelaje 8, Rap 5

Aries: canto-7, baile-8, actuación-8, modelaje-7, Rap-4

Levy: canto-6, baile-7, actuación- 6, modelaje-7, Rap-8

Cana: canto-5, baile-7, actuación-7, modelaje-8, Rap 7

Lucy: canto-5, baile-8, actuación-5, modelaje-9, Rap-6

Juvia: canto-9, baile-7, actuación-9, modelaje-7, Rap-6

-Bien esos son los puntajes que ustedes poseen en sus habilidades- Explico el anciano.

-Con estos puntajes, llevaremos a cabo la selección de posiciones que cada una debe tener dentro del grupo- Esta vez fue Mirajane la que hablo.

-Pero primero ustedes deberán entender cómo se manejan los puntajes, bueno una persona con un puntaje entre 3 y 4, es considerada como aceptable, la mayoría de los practicantes que entraron tienen estos puntajes, pero si se poseen puntajes de 5 en adelante ya es considerado como un nivel un tanto más avanzado- Explico Makarov.

-Ya que ustedes poseían puntajes de 5 en adelante, fueron seleccionadas para un entrenamiento especial, ya que están en niveles más altos que los aspirantes seleccionados en la categoría normal- Explico Mirajane con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, ya sabiendo eso empezamos- Señalo Makarov.

-Primero se comienza con la líder, a esta la escogerán ustedes mismas, una persona a la que consideren responsable y que pueda ser capaz de dirigir a todo el grupo.

Un gran silencio se presenció en la sala, Juvia no sabía muy bien que responder pero después de unos segundos lo decidió.

-Juvia opina, que Erza es perfecta para esa posición- Hablo recibiendo inmediatamente las miradas de todas.

-Yo opino igual- Esta vez fue Levy la que había hablado.

-Entonces ¿están todas de acuerdo?- Pregunta Mirajane, en respuesta todas asentimos.

-Bien Erza, serás la líder- Dice Mirajane con una sonrisa.

-¡Me esforzare!- Dijo Erza con estrellitas en sus ojos.

-Bien ahora, rapero principal, este si será elegido debido a sus puntajes y por lo que estoy viendo esta posición la ocupara Levy- Explica la peli blanca mientras mira la pantalla con los puntajes.

-Está bien- Dice Levy con una sonrisa.

-Y, la rapera de apoyo seria Cana ya que es el segundo puntaje más alto en ese ámbito- Explica Mirajane.

-Visual, por si no lo saben, el que ocupa la posición visual es aquella considerada la más ´´bonita´´ o la más ´´llamativa´´, si eligiéramos mediante los puntajes de modelaje entonces esta seria Lucy- Explica Mirajane.

-Si Lucy, es perfecta- Opino Levy.

-Juvia opina lo mismo- Hablo Juvia, seguida de Erza y Aries con exactamente el mismo comentario de aceptación.

-Bien, entonces Lucy en la posición Visual- Hablaba Mirajane.

-Macknae o la menor del grupo, ¨la bebe¨, etc. ¿Quién de ustedes es la menor?- Pregunta Mirajane.

-No sabemos- Responde Erza levantando los hombros.

-Bien, díganme sus fechas de nacimiento- Pide cortésmente la peli blanca.

Erza: 1 de diciembre de 1999

Lucy: 1 de julio del 2000

Levy: 20 de abril del 2001

Aries: 27 de marzo del 2000

Cana: 15 de enero de 2000

Juvia: 2 de noviembre del 2001

-Ósea que Juvia es la menor y Erza la mayor, bien en ese caso Juvia tú ocuparas la posición de Macknae o más fácil de pronunciar ¨La bebe¨- Decía Mirajane mientras le hacía pucheritos a Juvia.

-Ahora, Bailarín principal, esto será un problema ya que Lucy y Aries, ambas comparten el puntaje más alto- Explicaba Mira mientras miraba el papel.

-Que les parece si dejamos a la bailarina principal entre Aries y Lucy por el momento y mas adelante sus maestros elegirán cuál de las dos ocupara ese lugar- Propone Mirajane, a lo que Juvia y las demás asentimos.

-Por último, Voz principal, que según lo que veo esa posición es de Juvia- Juvia levanta su vista al escuchar su nombre nuevamente, bueno al parecer Juvia tenía doble posición.

-Bueno lo que les acabo de decir son los puntos en los que más se destacan, cuando conozcan a sus profesores verán más a fondos sus puntos buenos y puntos malos, bueno chicas fue un gusto- Termina de decir Mirajane para después retirarse de la sala.

-Hablando de sus profesores, ellos deberían estar a punto de llegar- Dice el anciano y justo en ese momento la puerta se abre y por ella entran 6 chicos.

Juvia se sorprende al notar que Levy y Aries se sonrojan hasta las orejas, pero más llamo la atención Lucy, ella cayó al suelo desmayada, ¿Acaso Juvia se perdió de algo?

* * *

 **Cana entro de repente a la historia, ya que en un principio no había pensado en añadirla, por lo tanto el grupo ahora sera de 6 integrantes.**

 **Hasta el proximo capitulo, lectores-sama.**


End file.
